Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure pertains to the field of vacuum cleaners and more particularly to a water filtration vacuum cleaning device.
Description of Related Art
There are available today various types of vacuum cleaners. Vacuum devices typically utilize mechanical filters to filter dirt and debris from directed airflow before returning the filtered air in to the atmosphere. Some vacuum cleaners use bags to collect the dirt and debris, while some utilize a bin collection system. Vacuum cleaners that use bags, bins, and/or other mechanical filters lose efficiency with each use because dirt and dust captured by these components can clog the ports that allow air to flow through them. As a result, mechanical filters have to be replaced regularly, and still send germs, bacteria and dust back in to the atmosphere when in use. Those who suffer breathing disorders such as asthma or have allergies are especially vulnerable.
Purchasing mechanical filters and vacuum bags can make any vacuum very expensive to use and operate over time. Vacuum bags create germs and bacteria, as well as smell and lose efficiency. Known vacuum cleaners address some of these issues using, among other things, liquid filters. For example, a liquid filter may be a water bath that contacts the air flow and removes particulate matter. Liquid bath type cleaners in general have a significant advantage in that their filtration mechanism uses readily available water, thereby eliminating the need for replaceable filters. In addition, these machines provide a room humidifying effect since some of the water in the liquid bath becomes vaporized in the air discharged from the vacuum cleaner during use.
In some liquid bath vacuum cleaners, incoming air is directed in to a headspace above the liquid level and some of the air is pulled down in to the liquid by aspiration due to circulation or agitation of the liquid. These units nonetheless require a dry, mechanical filter because not all of the air is drawn through the water filter. When the mechanical filter is clean, this design of a liquid bath may require less overall power to move air through the vacuum cleaner because air does not travel directly in to the liquid and the motor and/or air flow generator are not pulling all of the intake air through the water. However, when the mechanical filter clogs, the overall efficiency of the liquid filter and vacuum cleaner are significantly reduced because the air flow through the mechanical filter and the vacuum cleaner is reduced. This in turn reduces the amount of liquid circulation and/or agitation, which further increases the amount of particulate matter in the exhaust air which potentially exacerbates the filter clog.
In another design of a liquid bath filter, the intake air is exhausted directly into the water for filtering. This design is advantageous because dirt, dust, debris, and contaminants are immediately absorbed by the water and only nominal levels of these contaminants are pulled out in the exhaust air. However, these units may require more power for use because the air flow generator is pulling the entire volume of intake air through the liquid in the liquid filter. Further, these units may require complicated assemblies and/or stationary components to ensure that fluid in a fluid container does not spill onto the componentry of the vacuum, or the surface being cleaned.
These and other vacuum cleaners may also use antimicrobial particles to contact and kill contaminants and thereby provide fresh, clean, safe exhaust air to the environment. Antimicrobial particles may be nanoparticles, e.g., nanometal ions, oxides, and salts placed in the liquid bath, air flow stream, and/or embedded in the airflow pathway/componentry. When the exemplary nanometals encounter a contaminant, the nanometal oxidizes and releases ions which contact the contaminant, killing it. The antimicrobial material may further purify the airflow in a liquid bath type cleaner and provide a humidifying effect that is cleaner, healthier, and smells better than exhaust from a dry, mechanical filter.
One type of vacuum cleaner that may incorporate a liquid filter and/or an antimicrobial material is a canister type. Canister type vacuum cleaners have a relatively stationary canister which is connected to a movable wand by a flexible connecting hose. One particular design of canister type vacuum cleaners is known as a liquid bath type. This type of vacuum cleaner directs incoming air, particulates, and microbes in to contact with a liquid bath, which is typically water that absorbs particulate matter. Air flow through the area containing the liquid bath also causes the liquid to circulate or agitate, which increases the efficiency of the absorption.
However, canister type vacuum cleaners have general disadvantages compared to upright-style vacuum cleaners. Upright-style vacuum cleaners are typically integrated units having an inlet, a filter, bag, and/or canister, and a handle connected together vertically in a single, portable unit. Upright-style vacuum cleaners may provide greater versatility and convenience than canister type vacuum cleaners because the upright is an integrated unit that can be moved and maneuvered by a single handle.
Incorporating a liquid filter on an upright unit may be difficult because uprights typically have less available space due to the integrated vertical design. Further, increasing the size or weight of an upright vacuum cleaner to accommodate a liquid filter is not generally desirable because it decreases maneuverability. Moreover, upright units may tip or tilt causing liquid to leak or spill from the vacuum and/or the vacuum cleaner componentry.
Moreover, upright units are typically used with the vertical assembly tilted to accommodate a user's movements and preferences during use. Incorporating a liquid filter on a vertical assembly risks leaking or spilling liquid on the surface being cleaned and/or the vacuum cleaner componentry, especially when the assembly is tilted. Incorporating the liquid filter below the tiltable vertical assembly may increase the size of the inlet portion and prevent the vacuum cleaner from advancing beneath furniture, beds, etc.
Accordingly, an upright-style vacuum cleaner having a liquid-tight liquid filter incorporated in to the vertical assembly is particularly advantageous.
Certain related art is discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,824 to Wen discusses a portable or hand-held vacuum cleaner or other appliance having a HEPA filter and one or more chemical or biological agents effective to kill bacteria, viruses, and the like.
U.S. Published App. No. 2006/0130265 discusses a vacuum cleaner having a dust collecting apparatus such as filter with a mesh filter. The surface of the filter housing contacting the filter is nano-coated with an antibiosis and sterilization material.
U.S. Published App. No. 2006/0174438 discusses a vacuum cleaner where intake air is first filtered by a mechanical filter before nano particles are generated and dispersed in to the “foreign substances” the vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Published App. No. 2006/0225242 describes a vacuum cleaner having a silver nano particle generator which sprays silver nano particles directly into an air flow for intake air after the intake air is filtered through a mechanical filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,127 issued to Huffman discloses a liquid vacuum cleaning apparatus including a metal ion generator coupled to a liquid distribution system such the vacuum cleaning apparatus sprays a metal ion solution on to the surface to be cleaned.
A vacuum cleaner device having a water bath filter plus HEPA filter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,587. This cleaner teaches a separator for circulating the air and water within a water bath and further contains a second filtration system in the form of a HEPA filter.
Schoenewald, et al. provides a canister type vacuum cleaner having a dirt container partially filled with fluid in to which there enters a feed pipe extending from the intake opening in to the fluid in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,867 to variously distribute the intake materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,728,222 discloses a wet type dust collector for a vacuum cleaner and further utilizes cyclone dust collection technology. The system includes a first separating unit to filter and discharge dust and a plurality of second water-filled centrifugal separating units.